


Four Babies

by aloistraancy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloistraancy/pseuds/aloistraancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Alois decide to adopt. Except this time, they want an actual human child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and wanted to write something cute. Also sorry I've never adopted anyone before so I'm not 100% sure on the process

Alois thought about it a lot of over the year. And he’s talked about it with Ciel. So he’s decided. “Let’s get a baby, love.”

“Okay.” Ciel replied. “A human one, or another dog?” he teased.

“Both.” Now that he said it, Alois did want another dog.

“You get to choose one this year.” Ciel let him get three dogs last year. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury. But getting them all at the same time as puppies was a mistake. He knew it was a mistake at the shelter and he knew it now. But when he saw the look on his lover’s face when Alois held them, he couldn’t say no.

###### 

The rottweiler triplets were kept in the same purple blanket, toppling over each other. Constantly sniffing one another, making sure none were lost. 

To Alois, it was obvious they had a great love between them. A brotherly love that he knew very well. And he also knew how horrible it was to lose that love.

Alois felt sick with the idea of choosing just one and separating them. He also couldn’t just leave them alone and let there be a chance of another person separating them. 

So he begged Ciel to take all of them right then and there. 

“Are you sure? It’s a lot of work just taking care of one.” Ciel began. Unsure of what the outcome of this could be.

“I knooow, I’ll take care of them. Pleaseee babe, I don’t wanna leave them all alone. That’s cruel.” Alois begged, he was determined to get all three no matter what. 

Ciel hated seeing Alois sad; he looked like he was going to cry when he held one of them. And he didn't want that to happen in front of the kennel worker, who was already inching towards the exit. “Okay fine- ” he was interrupted by Alois squealing and hugging him. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alois cheered. The worker now mysteriously gone. 

Ciel sighed and hugged back, “...is it because of Luka?” 

“Kinda.” Alois mumbled into Ciel's shirt. 

“Hmm.” he wanted to comfort him, the best he could do was call Alois by his pet name, “Cake.” 

###### 

They drove two hours to the nearest adoption agency. And brought all the money, papers, identification that they could possibly need (Alois brought a receipt from Olive Garden). The point being that they didn't want the process to be slower than it already was.

Eventually, they arrived. Both were equally as excited and nervous.

Ciel did most of the talking, and the agent was surprised that they had quite literally every paper they needed to complete the first step. And more so. Most of the couples were missing return taxes or ID; Angelina was impressed.

“Um sir… we don’t need this.” Angelina spoke, holding up a receipt to… Olive Garden? It must have been a silly mistake. She looked at Ciel, focusing on his good eye. 'Don’t look at it', she thought to herself.

“Are you sure?” Alois asked. Ciel squinted at him, hoping that’s all he would say before it got weird. If they make a scene, they wouldn't be allowed near the building. “It’s good proof, Mrs. Dalles.” Not the worst thing he could possibly say, still sketchy. At least it could be taken that way by the agent.

“I see… Thank you, but we won’t be needing it.” She stated. Ciel relaxed, Alois remained the same. “Well if you two could wait here, I’ll be back after confirming the documents. If they’re valid.” She stepped out of the slightly cramped office, leaving the couple alone. 

“Do you think the baby’ll like me?” Alois looked at Ciel expectantly.

Ciel sighed, “Let’s just try to get one first.” Biting his inner cheek, he kept going, “Are you one hundred percent sure you want a baby.” He gripped the blonde’s hand, eyes never straying away from his face.

“Yeah.” Alois did not hesitate, he knew he wanted the baby. He thought about it long and hard; he told his lover many times on the drive over. Alois understood the difficulty in believing him, because he wasn’t the type to think long and hard about anything. “I’m sure.” Thinking a bit he then asked, “Do you want one, love?” 

Ciel hesitated a little, he wanted one because Alois did. He wanted him to be happy. It wasn't that he didn't like children, but Alois is somewhat irresponsible. “Yes, I want a baby with you, Cake.” The blonde could be thoughtful and caring when he tried.

Alois gave Ciel his award-winning smile and began talking about this-and-that in order to get their minds off their worries.

###### 

“UGHHH, what day is it again!” Alois was growing vastly impatient, they have been waiting months for the stupid ‘homestudy’. He was sitting upside-down on the couch, feet kicking the air; imagining it was the agency lady’s face. “She said it was going to be easy if we didn’t have problems… And we don’t! So what’s wrong!” There was only so much snooping they could do. “It’s like they think we’re murderers.” he grumbled into a nearby pillow.

“Well that’s kind of what they’re worried about.” Ciel added. He stayed on the love-seat, not wanting to get kicked by his lover’s legs. Ciel looked at Alois through squinted eyes (eye), “And they should be done in less than a week. Calm down, your baby is almost here.”

Alois pouted and looked straight forward, away from Ciel, “Our baby.”

Ciel smiled, ‘Good he’s not mad, just irritated’, “I know.” He spent a few minutes looking at Alois’s beat red face. “Sit up straight, Cake, that’s not good for your brain.”

“The dizziness helps pass time.” He explained, like it was common sense.

Ciel thought for a second, then grinned, “Hmm, well I guess you don’t want to wear the eye-patch then.” He baited, laughing smugly when Alois looked at him. “I’m serious. Get up and you can use it for however long you want.”

“No joke?” Alois smiled when Ciel nodded. “Yaaaay!!” He half-jumped, half-rolled off the couch and skipped to Ciel’s lap. Where he unlaced the patch on Ciel’s head and tied it around his own. Laughing when he saw Ciel's smile, “Hahaha, I’m a pirate.”

“A rather stunning pirate.”

“You’re just saying that cause I look like you right now.” Alois joked.

“No, I’m saying that because you look like you.” 

Alois face turned as red as he was when he was upside-down, “...You’re gross.”

“You're cute.”

###### 

The day finally came where they were gonna get the baby.

Alois had chosen a toddler from St. Mary’s. She was brown and had curly dark hair that reminded him of Luka; so he just had to have her. He was enjoying himself until it hit him: 'We still haven’t thought of a name. And we had to pick her up in 3 hours!'

“Cieeeeeel!!” He called out to his sleeping lover. He sprinted back to the bedroom and hurdled onto the bed. Knocking into the man. Who was startled awake, now clutching his bare chest. 

“My GOD Alois! What?!” It was a rude awakening, “I almost had an attack what is it, wha-what do you want?" He took deep breaths and collapsed back onto the bed.

“We still don’t have a name for the little girl!” He had a million ideas and was incapable of deciding on his own. Alois was going to panic if he had to do it by himself. “Help me. I’m sorry for scaring you.” He carried Ciel’s head up to his face and kissed his forehead. Setting him back down to hear his answer. 

Ciel glared at the man above him for a few seconds, but couldn’t stay mad at him for long. “Alright,” he breathed, sitting back up and leaning against the frame, “What are your ideas.” Knowing the blonde, he probably had thousands. 

Alois looked up in thought, “I was thinking Blue Ivy for-”

“You can’t be Beyoncé, try again.” Ciel interupted, rubbing his face in slight irritation.

“Aww, well I have more.” He paused for a moment. “I was thinking Lukas, but I don’t want her to be a replacement.”

“Then we won’t name her Lukas.” Ciel said. He waited patiently for Alois to think about it.

“Ciel junior? Or Abby?”

“Is that a question.”

“Maybe.” Alois kept thinking. “Or how about Hannah. I like Hannah.” He smiled to himself, “It could be a nice name.”

Ciel lifted an eyebrow, “You like Hannah?”

“Yeah, I like Hannah. We should name her Hannah.”  
“Well I suppose her name is Hannah.” Ciel glanced towards the clock. How about we get ready to pick Hannah up?”

Alois nodded excitedly, “Okay yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> questions about the story or want to request an idea, tumblr: yeahzzzmean


End file.
